Darker Perspectives
by PickleToast
Summary: Everyone has a secret. One that they would keep from everyone, including family. But now, now it's our time to 'shine'. Watch out, brother dear.
1. Unwanted Memories and Unneeded Guests

PickleToast: Hey all! This is my first real fanfiction that my friend and I put together! Hope you all like it and enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do NOT own anything in this fanfiction, except our OC whom you will later become acquainted with. But don't worry, he's follows the Hetalia universe nicely we think.

The dream always starts out the same way:

_I'm sitting on my knees, staring into the barrel of a bayonet pointed at my head. I can vaguely make out the sounds of battle around me: a gunshot here, the answering cry of pain somewhere over there. But it's all a distorted haze worn unrecognizable by time's influence. Only the gun and its master remain crystal clear to me._

_His blue uniform is torn and bloodied. Once golden blonde hair was dyed black by blood and dirt. Sky blue eyes, usually filled with happiness and laughter, stared down at me with sadness and a hint of fear. There was no trace of hatred in his gaze, only uncertainty. He didn't want to kill me; it showed in the trembling of his gun. _

_Too exhausted to do much else, I only stared up at him in confusion. Had we not been trying to tear each other apart not five minutes ago? Why the sudden hesitation? _

"_Union, why don't you finish me?" I finally asked. "This is what you've been waiting for since the start of the war. You could end it all now."_

"_Confederacy…" Union whimpered. "It can't end this way."_

"_Sure it can. You've won. The United States of America continues to be just that: united. As a nation created only because the south didn't want to be told what to do, shouldn't I just fade away with that wish? My very existence was a mistake, after all." I explained, emotionlessly._

"_That's not true! How could you even think that?" Union cried, horrified. "You have as much right to live as anyone else!"_

"_What about the other nations?" I questioned._

"_What about them?" _

"_I opposed your authority. And I lost the war that decided whether I became my own country or not. By all rights, you should be claiming my land and destroying any and all traces of my existence. How will you earn the respect and the support of the other nations if you don't-?"_

"_I don't care." He quickly interrupted._

"_Wha-?" I gaped._

"_I don't care what they think. As far as I'm concerned; you're my brother now. And you have as much right to life as anyone else!" He smiled at me confidently, daring me to question him. But I couldn't, I was too stunned to do anything._

And it always ends the same way too: his smile is the last thing I see as I return to consciousness. Disoriented and feeling oddly empty inside, I can only stare at my bedroom's ceiling in contemplation. That particular incident is one of the tamest memories I have that I can remember. But, with that memory comes all the others. And those memories could mean only one thing: another anniversary of the Civil War is upon us.

Every nation has a war that gives them nightmares and they'd prefer to forget. The Civil War is mine. It isn't so much the fact that I lost the war that makes me hate it. But rather, it's the feeling of self-loathing that always accompanies that particular day. After everything I did Union-no, Alfred- still offered me his hand, and opened the way for me to live my own life. I'll never forget his kindness.

Ugh, I'm getting all mushy and sentimental! If Alfred had heard me spout that crap he'd have a heart attack from the shock! I don't spout such nonsense; it's just another reason to hate that day: I get all sentimental and depressing. Even for me!

I need to do something to get my mind away from this topic. Let's see, what time is it? Maybe it's early enough to go somewhere?

Rolling onto my side, I look to the illuminated numbers of my digital sitting on the nightstand. The numbers aren't promising: 11:27pm. Crap, only thirty three minutes until the bewitching hour! Damn it, sometimes living in a house that's a magnet for the dead can be a pain in the ass! Looks like I'm not going back to bed anytime soon.

Maybe I could watch some TV? The chances of there being anything good on isn't promising, but I need a brain numbing activity. I could always watch a movie. Alfred had left some of those violent cartoons he had borrowed from that Kiku friend of his the last time he was here. That might be something interesting to wat-.

Why do I smell alcohol?

Sniffing the air experimentally, I confirmed that my house had the distinct smell of something alcoholic. This is strange, since I don't normally have alcohol of any kind in my house. Well, there was that one time I had stocked up on alcohol in an effort to build Alfred's and my tolerance for the stuff. Long story short: it wasn't pretty. But that doesn't explain why I'm smelling it now. So why…

**Crash**

I was out of the bed and beside the bedroom door before my brain processed what had happened. _Gotta love reflexes sometimes!_

Wait, that's beside the point! Someone's inside my house!

Growling angrily, I quietly opened my bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. Without warning there was another crash, this time I could determine that it came from downstairs. Quietly making my way through the maze of hallways that I knew by heart, I easily reached the staircase that led down into the living room. From the sounds of creaking floorboards and loud breathing, not to mention the strengthened stench of alcohol, it was easy to conclude that the intruder was in the living room.

Without realizing it, my shotgun had materialized in my hands. Honestly, I have no idea where it comes from, but I assume it comes from the same place that Alfred gets all of his hamburgers from. He doesn't know why he can "summon" burgers from thin air, and I don't know either. So it's no use to question why a shotgun appears in my hands whenever I feel threatened or feel in the mood to fill someone full of holes. Never look a gift horse in the mouth, I always say.

When I got my first glimpse of the intruder I couldn't believe my eyes. This guy was monstrously huge; his head nearly touched the ceiling! He had to of been no less than seven feet tall. That made Alfred look average, and he's taller than me by a small margin!

My eyes were playing trick on me, that's all. The room was pitch black and I was basing things off the guys silhouette. Yea, that's it. I just need to turn on the lights. The light switch is beside me even.

Feeling more confident I flipped the switch and the room burst into light. Momentarily blinded, I had to blink rapidly to clear my vision. Unfortunately, I still didn't like what I saw: the guy was still a towering giant, with a heavy tan coat (strange this close to the equator), an off pink scarf, snow boots, and thick gloves. The creepiest feature by far was the innocent looking smile that adjourned his face, but somehow that childlike smile only made him all the more terrifying.

Get a grip! The hunter does not become the prey!

**Ker-Chink**

Cocking my gun I pointed the barrel at the intruder's head, "Who tha hell are you, and what do yah think yer doin in mah house?" I snarled threateningly. My accent becoming more pronounced in my anger.

Not intimidated in the least, the intruder's smile only got wider, "Kolkolkolkol, now Amerika. Do not tell me that you have already forgotten our little discussion earlier at the last world meeting. You said something rather insulting about me, and I believe that it would only be fair for me to get you back, da?" Stepping towards me menacingly, he pulled a drain pipe from out of thin air and brandished it at me. "I do not see why you are pointing that gun at me anyway. It's not like you have the courage to-."

**BANG**

I didn't give his pompous ass enough time to finish that sentence. No one and I mean no one, breaks into my house and threatens my brother! I may not know the whole story behind this, but then again I didn't really need to know. He threatened to brain me! That's proof enough that his intentions were to cause harm. And to my brother no less! Not on my watch buddy!

He's just lucky that my shotgun is loaded with blanks. With my short temper and deadly aim, it's only fair that I only use nonlethal ammo. Gotta give my prey fighting chance right? After all, I did kinda hit the guy between the eyes with that shot… Heh, poor fool didn't stand a chance.

"Kolkolkol, well well. I did not think-."

**CRACK**

Stay down already! Geez, do I have to take a hammer to this guy's head to keep him down? I already shot him at pointblank range, and now I've smacked him upside the head with the same shotgun I used to shoot him. Can this situation get any more hectic?

**Ding-Dong-Ding~**

(!)

I had to ask. The bewitching hour as just been struck, and now my house is vibrating with all the spirits running rampant in its halls.

Wait, that means that it's morning… And morning means that today is the anniversary of the Civil War. And my birthday…

Glancing down at the unconscious lump of the giant intruder, then looking up at the spirits swirling around my ceiling in an agitated frenzy, and finally I drew my attention to the still chiming grandfather clock.

"Ugh, I hate Mondays…"


	2. Wake Up Call

PickleToast: Yay! Second Chapter! If you can't figure out who this is after the first sentence, than you really need to read more Hetalia. Please review! We want to know what you think!

Disclaimer: Once again, my friend and I own NOTHING! Except the story line. Enjoy!

"The mafia is a bitch."

I sat at my mahogany desk in my small office. I had all the lights out, except my two desk lamps. With a heavy and irritated sigh I rested my head in my hands, tugging at my already disheveled dark brown hair. I grounded my teeth and closed my golden eyes, hoping to God that I wouldn't get a headache from all of this crap.

I looked back at the mess of papers, documents, and files that littered my once organized space. I could feel my frustration reaching its maximum. I needed to rant. And rant I will.

"The mafia is a bitch. The 'padre' is a bastard. The 'sorella' is a stupid, unreliable bitch. The people are bastards. The henchmen are bastards. This job is a bitch. The boss is an airheaded bastard. Speaking of bastards, the Tomato-bastard is a bastard. The Potato-bastard is a bastard. My fratello is an airheaded idiot for hanging out with that bastard. This place is a mess. The papers are stupid. This whole damn thing is idiotic. This cup is idiotic! Why is it empty? I need my espresso, dammit! My life sucks, I feel way to warm, my hair is a mess, my haircurl is a mess, my clothes are all wrinkled, I'm out of tomatoes-!"

Without thinking, I stood up quickly. My chair toppled over in the process.

"You know what?" I asked to no one in particular.

I grabbed the edges of the desk and with all my strength, I flipped the whole thing over. It fell down with a crash. I guess it's true when they say 'the heavier they come, the harder they'll fall.' I might have to replace the floor. Goddammit! Another thing to add to my growing list! I heard a scream from down the hall. I guess I woke my fratello up. Oh well. He needed to get up anyway. I refuse to miss our flight again due to his laziness! I growled again, frustrated, tired, and irritated.

"Grrr….I F**KING HATE MONDYS!"


	3. The HERO Makes his Entrance

Greeting all! This is PickleToast's friend with the author's note! Sorry for the late update, but no one reviewed! And since I'm not the one with the FanFiction account I didn't find out that people had favorited Darker Perspectives until a few days ago. Motivation! So, for those of you who favorite the story, thank you and here is chapter 3, dedicated to you all!

**Warnings**: America/Russia hints, kissing, and Confederacy's dark thoughts.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia and all its respective characters **do not** belong to me or PickleToast. I do claim the events that take place in this chapter though! However, this version of the Confederacy was created by both PickleToast and myself. So I'll have to share. Somewhat.

PLEASE REVIEW OR WE WILL NOT UPDATE ANY NEW CHAPTERS. WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

He's bipolar. That's **gotta** be it.

My unexpected house guest has _once again_ bounced back from my attack. He doesn't even have the decency to act like my attacks did anything! But that's not the strangest part, his personality has done a complete 180. He's not threatening to brain me (which I don't mind), but instead he's doing something even worse. He's flirting. With me. While thinking I'm Alfred…

_Oh, hell no! Nonononono! No!_

I am **not** standing for this! As Alfred's brother, it is my sworn duty to make sure no harm comes to him. After the Civil War I began to realize just how fragile Alfred really was. Sure, he acts tough, but peel away his smiling mask and you realize what he really is: an insecure little kid trying to prove himself to a bunch of adults who don't give him the light of day. Granted, there are some countries out there who are willing to give him a chance, like Japan, just to name one (England and Canada don't count because they're family)! Japan is one of the older nations, but despite that he has willingly bailed our young (and inexperienced) asses out of more than one predicament. I've never met the guy personally, but I can't help but like him (I'm American after all, Americans love anything Japanese), his stuff isn't half bad either. In fact, I think Alfred's friend Kiku is from Japan. That means those violent cartoons Alfred left here were Japanese! The sharing of culture, I knew I like that Kiku kid. Wait, my thoughts are running away from me here! Basically, I'm **very** protective of Alfred. And his naivety and air-headedness only makes things harder.

And then you have tall, pale, and bipolar here. He breaks into my house (how he got past my security is beyond me), threatens to brain me with a water spickett, and has the nerve to flirt with me while thinking I'm my brother. I don't know how courting is done where ever this guy is from, but down here in the south, that's a good way to get yourself shot. And I did shoot him… to no effect.

"Amerika~, it is rude to ignore your guest while he is speaking." _Just ignore him Edgar, _I told myself. If you ignore him long enough maybe he'll get tired and leave. Don't play his little game; just keep looking out the window. Keep your back to him. And whatever you do, do not look at the way he is sprawled on the couch. His suggestive positioning on the couch has no effect on me.

"Fredka~." _Nope, no effect!_

Without warning two arms snaked around my waist and a broad chest was pressed to my back. The smell of alcohol returned with a vengeance, I had almost forgotten about it if he didn't insist on breathing in my ear. "Fredka, you are being rude to your guest." He broke into my house completely wasted!

I was going to slug him. No holding back, my shotgun may not be in immediate reach (I had propped it against the windowsill; the guy wasn't threatening me so I saw no reason to use it. Even I'm not heartless enough to attack someone unwilling to fight!), but being unarmed won't stop me from teaching this guy to mind my personal space. Just when I was about to twist out of his grip and beat the holy hell out of him something stirred inside of me. Something that I haven't felt since the Civil War: the presence of a foreign nation. I don't have much experience with other nations, the only ones I've ever really been in contact with are Alfred, Canada, England, France, and on some occasions Mexico. But the feeling I was getting from the guy clinging to my waist felt different somehow… Almost like that weird power Alfred sometimes gives off when he's upset…but that only happens when he's using his powers...

_Oh shit! This guy's a freakin' Superpower!_

No wonder none of my attacks seemed to affect this guy! Compared to him, I'm nothing but an insignificant little gnat! The only reason I got the upper hand earlier was because I caught him by surprise, and add to that he's stone drunk! I'm lucky to still be alive! My status as a nation was stripped from me years ago, as far as the Confederate States of America is concerned, I don't exist. I have no power. And if this guy turns violent again: I'm dead! He's going to-!

"Ah, you do not understand what I am hinting at…" Arms tightened around my waist before they suddenly disappeared. Confused, and a little fearfully, I turned to face the nation. "You Americans value actions to words, da?" There was a look of inspiration on his face before he wraps his around my back, pulling me against his chest. Unable to comprehend what is happening I can only stare up at his creepy smile in astonishment, the thought to struggle crosses my mind, but I quickly toss the idea aside. _I won't be able to escape a superpower's hold anyway_. "I will have to show the silly American what I mean them~."

Without warning he leans closer to me and closes his mouth on mine. Still stunned it doesn't register in my mind what is happening. But then it clicks.

_Holy mother of f$^ing God! He's kissing me!_

Heart pounding, my mind broke down. Rapidly going through many scenarios to try and get the nation off me. I mean com on, I've been in this kind of situation with humans loads of times (in my line of work you deal with some pretty screwed up stuff), but none of those earlier experiences seemed to be able to help me with a nation. Especially when said nation is a freaken superpower! How does an ex-nation respond to this kind of situation? If there was something I could do, then how could I do it? I've got no power over this guy; I'm stuck. Dammit! I hate feeling weak!

Meanwhile, unaware of my inner turmoil (or uncaring), the superpower nation continued his exploration of my lips. He contented himself with sucking on my lower lip, taking great pleasure in my whimpers of fear. Yes, I'll admit it. I'm terrified. I mean, what's this guy going to do after he's done sucking on my lip.

Unfortunately, I got my answer sooner than I had expected. My back was pressed against the window behind me as the nation tried to deepen the kiss. Squirming uncomfortably in the nation's grip I clenched my teeth in an attempt to deter him from sticking his tongue in my mouth. I may be in a state of shock, but there was no way in hell I was letting this guy have his way with me!

Nonplussed with my lack of cooperation, the nation continued his sucking on my bottom lip (that's going to swell, dammit!). Even going so far as to wrap one arm around my waist, and running the other through my hair. He was enjoying himself immensely. Me… Not so much.

All of a sudden the nation's body stiffened. Confused, and somewhat terrified, I opened my eyes (when did I close them?) to see what was going on. Dull violet eyes stared blankly back at me. We continued our mini staring contest for a few seconds before it happened. Without warning the bigger nation loosened his grip on me and proceeded to fall flat on his back with a thud that shook my whole house. Staring down at the man's prone form I was even more confused than ever. What just happened?

"**Eddie!"** A familiar voice shrieked, before I knew what was happening my front door was wrenched from its hinges and thrown haphazardly across my living room. And then in barreled the United States of America, also known as my "older" brother Alfred, both handguns in hand and gaze flickering rapidly around the room. He looked like he was about to murder someone. Once his frantic gaze looked my way and locked with my stunned stare he was by my side faster than I have ever seen him move before. "'-!"

"Alfred, breathe!" He was turning blue from the lack of air. It was only because of my immense experience with his frantic rantings that I knew what he was saying. So, when he did stop to take a breath I quickly jumped in to answer his questions before he started talking again. "I'm fine." Somewhat shaken, but fine. "I got jumped by a lunatic. And I wasn't scared! Just taken by surprise…"

Alfred stared at me strangely, his bright blue eyes taking on an ominous hue in what I assumed to be anger. "What lunatic?" He growled.

I was a little surprised by the angry snarl. It's not every day that Alfred loses his cool. I should probably choose my words carefully. "Um… The one laying by your foot?" Ok, that was a stupid thing to say. Where has my common sense run off to?

Glancing down in surprise, Alfred's eyes widened at seeing the giant nation laying prone on my living room floor. Then, of all things, he laughed. Not the light chuckle that people tend to do when they're surprised, but the full blown laugh that Alfred is well known for, and the one that aggravates the hell out of England. Thoroughly confused, I simply stared at my brother. Hopefully he'll elaborate as to why this situation is funny. Since this **was** Alfred, I didn't have to wait long. "OMG, man! You took down Russia! That's awesome! Not a lot of people can do that! Heh, I was wondering where he ran off to when I couldn't find him at the hotel."

Wait, this guy is the personification of Russia? That explains a lot actually. But what does Alfred mean when he says that he couldn't find Russia at the hotel? Does that mean that Russia is supposed to be in America? But why, and for what reason…?

"So, how'd you do it?" Alfred questioned, breaking me out of my daze.

"Do what?" I blinked.

"How did you take down Russia? It doesn't look like there was much of a fight, and neither of you are bleeding anywhere so-." He stopped talking abruptly. Blinking even more I could only watch in confusion as Alfred leaned in closer to me, glaring. We stayed like that for a few seconds before he finally spoke again. "What happened to your lip? It looks like someone was… oh." Eyes widening, Alfred suddenly started to back away from me, realization dawning on him. I was still confused. "You poisoned him! Aw Eddie, I thought you said you were going to stop using the poisoned chap-stick!"

Poisoned chap-stick? What was he-? Oh, oh yeah! I completely forgot that I had put some poisoned chap-stick on earlier today when I was out on the job. My job entails that I deal with some messed up individuals. And those people tend to be on the crazy side, they'll do anything to make sure they get their way. That includes lip-locking with their sworn enemies, just to ensure that they get the upper hand. As a way of protection I made a chap-stick that was poisonous to any who ingested it. That way, if anyone was stupid enough to try and steal a kiss they would pay for it, dearly. But the poison isn't lethal; it just momentarily paralyses the person for a certain amount of time. It depends on how much of it the person ingests. I guess I forgot to wipe the poison off earlier before going to bed. That explains why there was now a passed out nation on my floor. Plan P3 still works like a charm!

"Eddie!" Alfred whined.

"What, he's not dead! He'll just be conked out for a while." I tried to defend myself. "Why was he here to begin with anyway? No one knows where this house is except you and the states."

"Oh… well… there's a world meeting this week, and it's being hosted right here in the good ol' US of A! So, of course all the nations are going to be here!" He exclaimed, a little louder than was necessary. But, that did make sense. The world meetings do take place in America from time-to-time. Since I'm not technically a nation I don't attend those meetings, so I wouldn't know when those meetings would take place. But wait a minute!

"Aren't the world meetings usually held in D.C. or New York?" I asked, suspiciously.

Alfred laughed. "Yea, New York was supposed to hold the meeting in his state, but something happened with the plumbing. So we needed a quick fix, and Tex was the one who volunteered. Besides, he was the only other state who had a bid enough place for all of the countries to get together." Smiling his happy-go-lucky smile Alfred wrapped an arm around my shoulders good naturedly. "And as a plus I found you! You always disappear when we least expect it. And we don't see you for months on end. Your 'classified' job takes up so much of your time! So, any chance I get to hang out with you is a win in my book!"

Smirking at my brother in amusement, I poked him in the cheek playfully. "You do know you have work right? How are we supposed to hang out when you have to deal with all those other nations?" Lightly kicking the prone form of Russia at my feet, I glanced sideways at Alfred. If possible his smile got even bigger; I could literally see the idea forming in his mind.

"You could always come to the meeting with me." He gave me his best puppy eyed look, voice taking on a pleading tone. "I hardly get to see you anymore. Iggy and Mattie would be happy to see you too!"

"Alfred, I don't-."

"You don't even have to be in the meeting!" He cut me off hurriedly. "You can hang out with Tex during the meeting, and after it's done you can come with me and Iggy out to lunch! And we could have dinner too! It could be like a family reunion sort of thing, like what the humans do! C'mon Eddie, please! Please!"

Could his kicked puppy look get any more guilt rendering? Trying to escape that pitiful gaze I looked down at the floor, spotting Russia out of the corner of my peripheral vision. That's when it all came rushing back. This guy, this nation, has a **thing** for my brother. And he's going to be at this meeting that's taking place. What if he tries to pull something at the meeting? Alfred's too naïve to recognize when someone's showing interest in him (look at France), he might agree to something that could put him in a compromising position! The fear I had felt in the presence of the giant nation was quickly replaced with overprotective outrage. Like hell I'm letting that guy anywhere near my brother! But I have to make it look like I'm going for reasons other than to keep an eye on Russia… No need to worry Alfred.

"You said that this meeting is taking place in Texas, right?" I questioned slowly. After receiving an enthusiastic nod from Alfred I continued carefully. "So, technically the meeting is taking place in my neck of the woods. And as the representation of the southern part of America, it stands to reason that I should be there to make sure things run smoothly. It would leave a mark on my reputation if something were to happen, and I refuse to allow that to happen!"

"Right, exactly right! So, does that mean you're coming?" Alfred was practically bouncing in his excitement.

"…sure. I'll come." I groaned, making my voice sound resigned.

"Great! Go pack, I'll put take care of Russia!" With no effort on his part, Alfred easily picked up the slumbering Russia and threw him over his shoulder as if he was nothing more than a child. Walking towards the doorless doorway Alfred quickly called over his shoulder. "I'll get someone to fix your door! So, don't worry about it. I'll meet you in the car."

Shaking my head in amusement, I quickly made my way upstairs to my room. I was only halfway to my room before I stopped dead in my tracks. There, cowering in the far corner of the hallway, were the spirits that had evaded my home when the bewitching hour had been stuck. I had completely forgotten all about them! But what monstrosity could possibly terrify an already dead spirit? The only people here were me and Rus-.

Oh.

The guy freaks out the dead…

Reason number two why I don't like him!

~*Later, at the hotel*~

I spent a good five minutes glaring at the door that Alfred told me was his. Normally, I would simply use the card key and walk in, but my air-headed brother neglected to give me the card key before sending me up to his hotel room. I could pick the lock easy, but Alfred also told be to behave myself and I think picking locks doesn't fit into "behaving myself". So, here I stand. Glaring like an I don't know what, while I wait for my brother to drop the drunk/poisoned Russian off in his own hotel room. Why couldn't he simply dump at the front? Apparently it wouldn't be the _heroic _thing to do. Bah! Heroes.

Dumping my duffle bag on the floor, I leaned tiredly against the door. Crossing my arms, I waited. Nothing else to do really. I don't feel like asking one of the staff to let me in. That requires me to be tlk to them. And that means socializing to some extent. I'm not social. Heck, I've never been known for my social prowess, and that crazy Russian used up the little bit I had earlier with his stupid antics! So, I'll just wait. Not talking to anyone. Getting tired… Waiting for my brother… Staring at the wall… Tired…

"America?" The unfamiliar voice snapped me from my doze, and looking up my eyes locked with confused blue ones. This guy was well built, with broad shoulders, muscular arms, and a posture that gave the impression he had a stick strapped to his back. His blonde hair was jelled back in a professional fashion. And his green suit was absent of any wrinkles, there was also a cross at the neck of it. His somewhat stern expression was laced with confusion. And…concern?

"What are you still doing up, America?" His voice was deep, and just a little bit tired sounding. For some reason I felt like I had met him somewhere before, but that's impossible. This guy is obviously a nation, he knows Alfred after all, and I don't make it a habit to hang around nations. So, where have I seen him before?

"I'm waiting for someone. Once he gets here I'll call it a night." Curiosity getting the better of me, I added. "What are you doing up this early?"

Groaning in exasperation the nation muttered in an aggravated voice. "I am looking for bruder. He somehow managed to sneak his way to the meeting, and I need to find him before he gets too drunk again. Have seen him by any chance?"

I had no idea who this 'bruder' was, but I answered anyway. "No, sorry. Have you tried asking at the front desk?"

"Ja, I have. They have not seen him." Sighing he turned to leave. "I will keep looking. Goodnight, America."

"Goodnight…" I had no idea who he was, but I could at least offer him a goodnight in return. Waving awkwardly in farewell, the other nation had just rounded the corner when something suddenly slammed into me from behind.


	4. Here Comes the Italian Brigade

PickleToast: Hey all, PickleToast here! Sorry for late reply, I got bogged down with stuff. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapters. I know my favorite was Romano's rant (lolz!). Anyhow, hope you enjoy and PLEASE review. I will always try to upload, but my friend will not write her part unless she sees some reviews.

Disclaimer: I, PickleToast, hereby formally announce that I do NOT own any characters in Hetalia, only the story line.

01230123012301230123

I looked down at the mess I made. Well damn. At least the desk doesn't need to be replaced…but I was not so sure about the floor. I suppose my secretary was right. I do need to calm down a bit. My rants might just bring down the whole house one of these days.

"FRATELLOOOOOOO!"

I looked up just as my little brother burst in the room, his light brown hair a mess and his brown eyes wide in startled worry. He was huffing, trying to catch his breath, and his boxers were hanging off his left hip. It appeared as though he hadn't even grabbed his night shirt before running up here. I didn't realize he cared that much for me that he would forget that.

"Sì. What is it Feliciano?" I asked, trying to make it seem as though my whole rant and temper never happened. For some reason I get the feeling my brother didn't believe it…well damn again. I need to work on my acting.

"Are you okay fratello? I heard a huge crash and thought you were hurt! Or worse! You aren't hurt right? Right? And you aren't dead either, right? Right? That's good, ve. It would be really really really bad if you were dead! Ve? What would I do then? Ve! Oh no! Fratello!"

"Calm down, damnit!" I yelled over him, shaking his shoulders, stopping his rant. "No, I am fine, and no. I. Am. Not. Dead! Do I look dead to you?"

"No…."

"Then I'm fine. But we'll need to call a carpenter when we get back from the meeting. Flooring is too damn fragile…"

"Ve?" my brother looked at me confused. "There's a meeting? Since when?" I slapped my forehead, sighing.

"Sì, Feliciano. There is a meeting. It is being hosted by the Hamburger-bastard and it was scheduled last meeting for tomorrow morning. So…" I looked straight into my brother's eyes. "GO GET DRESSED! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I MISS ANOTHER FLIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU SLEEPING IN!"

"VE!" my brother started and ran out to his room, where dresser drawers could be heard opening and closing in a hurried manner.

I turned and sighed, looking at my office one last time before closing the door and heading for my own room to grab my bag and wait for Feliciano to finish getting ready. As I started down the stairs with suitcase in hand, I had to think that, I was completely right. I still f**king hate Mondays.

*~At the Airport~*

My brother and I were sitting in the terminal, waiting for our flight to arrive. I felt a little better after meeting a couple of pretty girls to talk to. Currently I was playing with my phone. I guess the Vodka-bastard was good for something after all. Who knew Tetris could be so addicting? More so than my espresso?

"Ve? Fratello! Problem, problem!" Good grief, what now?

"What's wrong, Feliciano?"

"I got a message from Germany!" What else is new? "And he said that the meeting was changed!"

"Che? Changed? When? To where?" Damnit, not again! F**k you Mondays! Why must you exist?

"Ve….it says 'Texas'. Ve, isn't Texas America's glasses? The meeting is in his glasses?"

"No, Feliciano. Texas is also one of the Hamburger-bastard's states. It's next to Mexico."

"Mexico? Ve! I remember her! She's really nice and pretty!" he continued talking about Mexico, completely forgetting the problem we had. I had never in my entire life had been so glad to be a nation. Within a few minutes I was able to change our flight tickets from New York to Texas. Unfortunately, the terminal was at the other end of the airport….and we had about ten minutes before the flight boarded. Good thing we Italians are fast.

We also had to switch out our first-class tickets for second class tickets. At least I got the window seat. Feliciano took the aisle seat so he could talk to the people in the middle aisle. The flight itself was okay, I guess. Unless I take into account my legs cramping and the food being sort of bad. Again, another reason to hate Mondays.

Grr….damn. I wish Monday was personified so that I could give him/her a piece of my mind! I can think of so many ways to torture Monday….so many ways…

"Ve~ Fratello! We're heeeerreee~!" I woke up with a start at the sound of my brother's voice. When did I fall asleep? Oh well, no time to think on that. Especially since my brother started dragging me out of the plane and throughout the airport (it was huge!) to the baggage claim.

"I will never understand why you are always so damn animate about using your bright orange suitcase…." I said, staring in disgust and exasperation at the _thing_ my brother was carrying.

"But it's cool ve! And it's easier to see!"

"Whatever…..chigi." Another hour later we had finally made it to the hotel we were supposed to stay at. I guess it was okay…a bit smaller than the one we usually stay in at New York, but it had much more character to it. Okay, I'll admit it. I think I prefer this hotel already. Not that I would say that out loud damnit! Especially NOT to the Hamburger-bastard! His ego is already OVER inflated…no need to make it bigger still. I'm surprised it hasn't burst like a balloon yet.

"Welcome! How may I help ya hun?" the female clerk asked. She was kind of pretty. Curly hair and big eyes. The accent was new though, I don't recall a time being called 'hun' before…what the hell does that mean?

"Ve? 'Hun?' You mean like honey?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head stupidly. The clerk laughed.

"Oh you are so cute! First time in Texas, dear?"

"Sì!"

"I see. Don't worry hun. It's a southern thing."

"Ve? Southern? Ve! Fratello! Just like you!" I slapped my forehead again. Just ignore him Romano. Just ignore him. It's not worth it… Soon enough we had our keys and began our way to the elevator.

"Kesesesese! Well if it isn't my favorite Italians!" Oh no. GOD NO! Not him! Damnit Monday! Why? WHY?

"Ve~ Prussia! Did Germany let you come to the meeting?"

"Damnit fratello! Don't talk to him, you'll make it worse!"

"Ve? But fratello-"

"Kesesesese! No need to worry Feli! Roma's just jealous of my awesomeness!" If I had something breakable I would have smashed it on his head.

"Chigi! My name's 'Romano' not 'Roma' you damn potato-bastard!" I said, coloring a bit from anger and embarrassment. The stupid albino just laughed his annoying laugh.

"Come now, Roma! You know you like it! How can you not? Especially since the awesome ME gave you that name! Kesesese!" he said, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Get the f**k off of me!"

"Aww, no need to be like that, Roma! You need to relax!" he said, before doing something unforgivable. Something so horrible that it even made Feliciano gasp in terror.

The damn bastard touched my hair curl…and was playing with it.

"Oh, I'll relax alright…right after I rip your bowels out!" I shouted, stomping on his foot and punching him hard. He ran off with a yelp and started screaming. "Oi! Come back here! I'm not through with you yet!" I yelled, giving chase. My brother started and ran after us, somehow still bringing both of our suitcases.

The case continued for a couple of minutes until we reached the fourth floor. I watched my prey turn a corner and heard him yelling something about 'America, save the awesome me! I've got a bat-shit crazed Italian after me!', well now, we'll see who's 'bat-shit' crazed alright…

Turning the corner I stopped, huffing. My hard golden eyes glaring at the white head of my prey, hiding behind the Hamburger-bastard, who looked just as confused as he did every other day. Well guess what, dear _Prussia_. Even with the Hamburger-bastard's strength you aren't safe from me.

I began stalking forward, enjoying the terrified look of the second potato-bastard's face. Feliciano was still freaking out behind me, grabbing my arm to stop me. Mi dispiace, fratello. But his head is mine.

"You. Are. So. Dead! You hear me? M. O. R. I. Dead!" I yelled, dragging my brother behind me as I stalked closer.

"Vat is going on here?" DAMNIT! Stupid Potato-bastard number one! Ruining my chances to kill the other!

I don't recall how I ended up in my next predicament. All I remember is Potato-bastard number one blocking my view and restraining me, telling Potato-bastard number two to go back to the room before asking Feliciano where the two of us were staying. He then picked me up and through me over his shoulder like a sack. How degrading.

"Put me down, you damn potato eater! Let me at him, let me at him! He deserves what's coming to him!" I yelled, pounding on his back and trying to wriggle my way free. Feliciano followed behind happily, brining both suitcases, and leaving the Hamburger-bastard still looking utterly lost and confused.

0120120120120120120120

Fratello = brother

Che? = What?

Mi dispiace = I'm sorry

M. O. R. I. = Mori, which is from the verb 'morire' which means 'to die' so 'mori' literally means 'you die'


	5. Crazy Dreams and Wacky Nations

**Hello all! We are back!**

**I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update. Last month was finals, and both PickleToast and myself were swamped with work. And then I went through a period where I didn't want to write anything. But, thanks to two lovely reviews, I found the inspiration to continue!**

**This chapter is dedicated to you milesae19 and love live life! Keep reviewing. It makes me updated faster!**

**Warnings: Romano and Confederacy's bad mouths, an OOC Alfred (there's a reason for that), and some depressing themes.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot and this version of the Confederate States of America. Berlin Wall was adapted by PickleToast and she lays claim to the plot and Confederacy as well.**

01230123

What is this; screw around with the Confederate States of America day? I know a lot of people don't particularly like me (and with it being my birthday and all), but even I don't deserve this crap! First my house gets broken into by a giant of a man who threatened to beat me with a freakin' spickett, and to add insult to injury the ass couldn't be bothered to stay down after I shot 'im between the eyes! That's not natural, even if the bullet **was** a blank. And then I learn that said giant has a "thing" for my brother when the idiot starts to flirt with me! Now, I know that I look a lot like Alfred (more so than Matthew even), but the southern accent, darker hair tint, and lack of glasses should've tipped the idiot off that something wasn't right. But no, he had to be a drunken idiot and attempt to chew my bottom lip off. Asshole deserved to be poisoned!

And here I am now, in a hotel whose name I didn't know (I was tired, leave me alone), and being attacked by **another** lunatic! Okay, so maybe that's not one hundred percent true. They ran into me, but it felt like I had been attacked! The guy must have been running full tilt or something because when he slammed into me he ended up sending both of us careening down the hallway in a jumble of arms and legs. Both of us ended up sprawled in a heap just a few feet from the hallway that that serious guy looking for his "bruder" had gone not too long ago.

Somehow, despite being disoriented as hell, I managed to be the first to get to his bearing and climb to his feet. Glancing down, I got my first look at my "attacker". It was an interesting sight, he was an albino! …ok that's cool, I've never seen an albino before. His messy white hair covered his eyes so I couldn't accurately read his mood, but before I could do anything a yellow blur out of the corner of my eye dragged my attention away from the albino.

It was… a bird?

A little yellow bird that was contentedly flying around the albino's head as if imitating how stars would spin around a cartoon's head after they've taken one too many hits. When the little bird had made a few more passes around the albino's head the little bird landed on the mess of white hair with a little "plop". The bird's landing must've snapped the albino out of his little stupor because the next thing I knew I was looking into terrified red eyes.

Something inside of me seemed to click. I'm not sure what exactly, but it felt like some sort of connection had been made. The connection felt like the one I shared with Alfred, but at the same time it didn't. Why was that? What was this connection? And why a connection with this albino who I haven't really met?

Before I could think more on this strange connection the albino was suddenly on his feet and flailing his arms. "America, save the awesome me!" He shrieked. Then, grabbing my shoulders and spinning me to face the hallway we had just tumbled through he tightened his grip on my shoulders and added, "I've got a bat shit-crazed Italian after me!"

_Uh, wha… _

"Ve, fratello!" _Oh, now what?_

Glancing down the hallway where the voice had come from, I got my third surprise of the day (happy birthday to me). Stalking down the hallway, and looking ready to commit murder, was the angriest looking madman I had ever seen. And that's saying a lot considering my line of work. He was a well-dressed little guy (he was short even from this distance) with a clean-cut tan suit and well-kept dark brown hair (was that a hair curl sticking out the side of his head?). I couldn't see what his eyes looked like since he was too busy trying to kill the albino being me with a glare. This guy had some spunk, but I couldn't say that I was all that intimidated. If he was going for the "I'm a badass" look it was sort of ruined by what could only be the madman's twin brother clinging to his arm, and shrieking all the while.

"You. Are. So. Dead! You hear me? M. O. R. I. Dead!" _W-wait! How the hell does that spell dead?_

Grinning madly, the "bat shit-crazed Italian" stalked closer towards the albino and myself. With me in the middle! How did I get stuck in the middle of this?

"Vat is going on here?" A heavily accented voice suddenly roared. Stalking passed me to intercept the raging madman was the same guy who had been looking for this "bruder" guy earlier. From what I could see around the serious guy's back, it looked like he was trying to restrain the little guy. He was having a hard time of it too. Little guy had some fight in him.

Behind me the albino sighed in relief. "Thank you, West." He laughed.

Somehow "West" had been able to hear the laugh, and he instantly fixed the albino with a glare. "Go back to our room, bruder. I vill deal vith you ven I am done here." As the albino finally released my shoulders and ran off to who knows where, I couldn't help but think. _Wow, I'm not the only one with a strong accent when angry. _

Grabbing the still struggling madman (Italian?), West then proceeded to fling the little guy over his shoulder. Leaning down to ask the other twin something West gave me a parting nod before he disappeared around the corner. The little madman howling profanities the whole way, and the twin brother obediently following behind.

I'm not sure how much time passed with me standing in the middle of the hallway with a stupefied look on my face, but it was here that Alfred found me. And then proceeded to barrel me over.

"Eddie!" Alfred cried before he tackled me to the ground.

"Ack! Alfred!" I yelped, struggling futilely to escape my brother's hold.

Somehow getting to his feet with me still in his grip, Alfred pouted down at me childishly. "Why were you ignoring me?" He whined, grip tightening in his distress.

I could only blink at my brother in confusion. "Ignoring you? I wasn't ignoring you."

"Yes you were!" Alfred whined even louder. "I've been trying to get your attention for hours!" _Hours? _

Rolling my eyes in amusement, I couldn't help but laugh at Alfred as he puffed out his cheeks. "I wasn't ignoring you Alfred. I just…" _How do you explain a run-in with lunatics?_

"Juuust?" Alfred pressed, looking interested. Have I really been gone so long that everything I do is interesting?

"I just… I saw a few interesting people, that's all… They were obviously nations, and I was just trying to figure out what country they personified." _That works!_

"You just saw them? You didn't meet them?" _Aw, crap! Need better explanation!_

"Err, well… they were too busy doing their own thing to notice me." _Not exactly a lie._ "And from their conversations with each other I was trying to figure out which nations they were. I must have zoned out there for a bit, sorry if I was ignoring you."

Alfred just stared at me in contemplation, eyes narrowing in thought. _Oh crap_. Contrary to popular belief, Alfred is far from stupid. A little naïve maybe, but far from stupid. Why he insists on acting the fool is a secret that won't reach the surface for a loooong time. Or if a situation call for it, which isn't very likely. Should the other nations discover this hidden trait and want to know Alfred's true personality, then they're just going to have to learn how to see past his smiling mask. That's not bound to happen anytime soon, the other nations only see what they want to see: an idiot America. But that's beside the point, chances are, Alfred has probably already seen through my fid and is now finding a way to smack me in the face with it.

Instead, Alfred gives me one of his thousand watt smiles and started dragging me back towards his hotel room. "Oh, well why didn't you say so? You coulda just asked me who they were, I woulda told ya!" _My brother may not be an idiot, but he's still too damn _**trusting**_ for my liking!_

"Guess I shoulda." I sighed, tiredly. Obediently following him into the room after grabbing my duffle bag from where I had dropped it earlier.

"Coulda woulda shoulda! Ha, good one Eddie!" Alfred laughed, happily flopping onto one of the room's bed. Shaking my head at his antics (he's so easily amused); I carefully picked my way through the **already** messy room toward the other bed. My brother may be smart, but he's still a slob.

"Hey Eddie?" Alfred mumbled sleepily.

I hummed in acknowledgement. My eyes were already becoming heavy in the invitingly dark room. _When did we turn off the lights?_

"What **is** your super-secret classified job? Where is it that you disappear to all the time?" That woke me up.

"…"

"Eddie…" Alfred pressed, desperate.

"I… I can't tell you that, Union…" Shit! I used **that** name! Now Alfred's bound to know something's wrong. I never use that name unless it's something serious, that or I'm depressed… Ah, same thing really…

"Confederacy?" Great, now I got him using that name. I **really** hate my birthday. It always gets me depressed, and I always end up worrying Alfred. Grr, damn you Monday…

"I can't tell you, Alfred. It's for your own safety." I said in a tone that clearly stated "leave it alone", but I really should have known better. Alfred tends to not read the atmosphere. So, of course he wouldn't acknowledge the "leave it alone" part.

"But I can-"

"No. You can't" I cut him off as gently as I could, but I knew that it still hurt him. "You can't help me with my job the same way I can't help you with yours. It's just the way things are, and it's also the same reason why you've never told any of your presidents of my existence. To protect me. Now let me do the same, Alfred. Let me protect you."

"That has nothing to do with it, Edgar!" Alfred all but cried. Even with my back to him I knew that he was sitting up in the other bed, looking pleadingly at the outline of my back in the dark. "You've become so paranoid! Going so far as to wearing poison on your lips, and wearing a bulletproof vest everywhere you go! You can't even walk into a crowded room without thinking everyone is out to get you, and then there was that one time where you went into a panic attack! I'm just… worried about you that's all…"

I was left speechless. Was my paranoia really that noticeable? I thought that I had gotten better at hiding it over the year, but apparently I was wrong. And Alfred was suffering because of it. "I'm sorry, Alfred, but it really can't be helped. I've always had a darker outlook on life than you. And with that darker outlook comes the distrust and anger as a result of it. After 9-" I stopped myself there, even now that word was taboo among to the states and me. We suffered as much as Alfred that day, and all of us became a bit more paranoid because of it. "After that day, my paranoia has grown. And I'm not so trusting of strangers, especially strangers around you and the states. So, it's not just because of my job that I'm so paranoid. Your job affects me too, even if you don't let me anywhere near your leaders. Just look at what happened today! That Russian asshole tried to jump me earlier, and it was only because of my extra precautions that I was able to walk away from it. So it's not all that bad."

I was trying to change the subject, and I knew that Alfred knew I was doing it. Thankfully, Alfred chose to ignore that, and went along with it. "But you poisoned the guy! How is that a good thing?"

"You're kidding right? The guy was trying to eat my face! My lip is still swollen!" I mock raged.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, he was trying to eat your lip?" Why did he have to sound more amused by that than anything? Shouldn't he be outraged that someone was trying to eat his younger brother's face?

"Yea, the drunken fool thought I was someone else, and so he decided to make out with my lip!" I put a dramatic air to it, that and I avoided telling him **who** it was that I reminded the Russian of. "How did he get so drunk anyway? He was so wasted I could smell him from my second floor bedroom while he was still downstairs!"

Alfred burst out laughing to that. "Well, after we had to transfer from the hotel in New York to the one here in Texas Russia invited me out to a bar. He said he had something important he wanted to tell me, but after he drank an unhealthy amount of Vodka he suddenly disappeared. As I was trying to find him I felt a jolt of panic from your side of our link. So, I stopped looking for him and instead followed the link to your house. And behold, there you both were!"

"Interesting." I snorted. It was no mystery what Russia had found so "important" that he needed to tell Alfred. And in a bar in the United States no less. The idiot did know that Alfred (and myself for that matter) couldn't purchase alcohol anywhere in the states, right? If not, than he really didn't think his proposal plan through, did he?

"Yea, well, at least the poor lug will be able to sleep off his hangover for the rest of today." Alfred laugh, highly amused by the turn of events. But this information didn't sit well with me.

"Wait, wasn't the meeting supposed to take place Monday? Y'know, today, like a few hours from now?" Technically today was Monday, so wouldn't that mean that the meeting was supposed to take place a few hours from now?

"Oh that? No, we postponed the meeting for Tuesday since the transfer from New York to Texas took place so late. It wouldn't of been fair to the other nations to get here so early in the morning because of the time change, and then have to go to the meeting with jet lag and not a lot of sleep. And trust me, some of those guys need **a lot** of beauty sleep."

"How considerate of you." I chuckled.

"O'course, I'm the hero after all!" I was wondering when he was going to throw that in there. Hopefully that means he's forgotten about our earlier conversation. Only way to be sure is to keep up the random conversation topics.

"Right, but even with that extra day I don't think Russia's going to make it to the meeting. Not for three days at least." I couldn't help but smile at that.

Alfred on the other hand wasn't amused. "Why do you say that, Eddie? W-wait, I thought you said that poison wasn't lethal!" He panicked, already starting to jump out of the bed. And still with my back to him I knew exactly what he was doing. _Heroes really are predictable._

"Alfred, calm down! The poison isn't lethal."

"But you said-"

"I was just saying that the poison probably wouldn't wear off for three days. Even as a nation it will take a while for the poison to work its way out of his system. And since the idiot had alcohol beforehand, it only strengthened the poisons potency. There really isn't-"

"Do you have an antidote?" Alfred cut me off.

"Uh?" I answered intelligently.

"Do you have an antidote, for the poison you used on Russia?" He amended.

"Of course I have an antidote; I always make an antidote for all of my poisons. I have the antidote with me now actually." What kind of an idiot did he take me for?

"Good." Alfred sighed in relief. "You can give Russia the antidote later, and you can pick me up some McDonalds while you're at it."

"What the hell-"

"You going to tell me what your job is?" He asked innocently. My silence was all the answer he needed. "Then you can give Russia the antidote so that people don't start blaming me for "Russia's representative" being poisoned, they always find ways to pin the blame for stuff like that on me. They think it's fun: "the world's in bad shape and it's all America's fault" that sort of thing. And for making me worry, you can pick me up some McDonalds as compensation. Then all will be forgiven."

Damn him for his guilt trips, but I guess I should be grateful. I'm one of the only people who ever get to see this side of Alfred. He has his playful side, but he doesn't usually show it unless he's trying to teach someone a lesson. Keeps me on my toes, and it's his way of paying me back. But that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. "Fine." I ended up amending.

After that was settled (and he made me wash the poisoned chap-stick off), we talked about some more about other topics, and I learned about the real reason why the world meeting was transferred from New York to Texas. Apparently, someone (we don't know who) thought it would be a fun idea to throw a firecracker down a few of the buildings toilets and see what happened. Unfortunately, the only people who were in the building were nations, so a severely pissed off New York not only ended up kicking all of the nations out of his building, but his entire state as well! Poor New York, but knowing him he'll find a way to get back at whoever blew up his buildings toilets. That and he'll have his 49 siblings as backup. I'm starting to feel sorry for whoever was stupid enough to incur the wrath of the states.

Another interesting tidbit I was able to learn was the names of all the crazy nations I had seen earlier. According to Alfred, the albino is named Gilbert, and the little yellow bird that was flying around his head is called Gilbird. _How Original_. And the serious guy who was looking for his "bruder" (German for brother) is named Ludwig, and he's Gilbert's little brother (I have no idea how to pronounce their last name, so I'm not even going to try). Both of them represent a part of Germany, which makes sense to me, since Germany is often divided into East and West. It would also explain why Gilbert called Ludwig "West". The pissed off little madman is the personification of Southern Italy, and he prefers to go by Romano as his human name. Romano's little brother (the one who was clinging to Romano for dear life) is the personification of Northern Italy, and he likes for his friends to call him "Feli". But since I haven't properly met the little Italian, I will probably only ever call him Feliciano or just use his countries name. I'm not that big on nicknames…

Alfred rambled on about some other things too, but it all started to blur together after a while. And I fell asleep to the hum of Alfred's voice.

~Dream~

_A steady hum of human voices filled my ears with the talk of war. The Constitution of the Confederate States of America had just been signed, and now the humans were talking about their next move in earning my (their) independence. I had no interest in their talk of a "righteous" fight against the "tyrant" Lincoln. These exclamations could have been true for all I knew, but all I heard was the prattling of humans plotting to kill their own brothers. There was nothing righteous about that. It was the Revolutionary war all over again. Haven't these people gotten enough of brothers killing brothers? Apparently they still craved blood._

_It was only a few hours ago that Union and I had been forcefully torn apart by some unknown force, and I was still feeling the effects of being torn in two. I felt incomplete, as if an important part of myself was still missing. What was it? Didn't these people who claimed to be fighting for me even care that I was a mess? No, I don't think they did..._

"_Yawn, this meeting is sooo not awesome." Blinking at the sudden voice beside me, I turned to the speaker. To my immense shock there sat Gilbert something-another, feet propped up on the table and looking as though he owned the joint, with Gilbird nestled contentedly in his messy white hair. "Man, I thought that the awesome me being here would make the meeting more awesome, but these blowhards are still boring!" Turning to me with a smile, he smacked me on the back before standing. "Well, sorry dude, but I'm outa here!"_

_Turning to leave, he suddenly stopped. "Wait, what am I doing? I'm too awesome to walk!" Poking the little bird on his head he added. "Gilbird, call in the troops! I need a lift."_

_Nodding in confirmation, Gilbird gave a few high pitched chirps before taking off into the air. Out of nowhere, thousands upon thousands of little Gilbirds flooded into the room. Each of them wore some form of uniform or costume; I think I even saw two that were dressed up as Batman and Superman respectfully. The strangest part so far was when all the little Gilbirds swarmed Gilbert, and actually lifted him into the air! He looked like he was sitting on a flying yellow lawn chair!_

"_Gilbirds! Fly!" Gilbert called in an imitation of a commander's voice. And the birds actually started to fly towards the door! "This calls for some traveling music! Let's see… Oh, I know: _

Berlin Wall is tumbling down,  
>Tumbling down, tumbling down.<br>Berlin Wall is tumbling down,  
>My dear Bruder.<p>

Take a hammer and knock it down,  
>Knock it down, knock it down.<br>Take a hammer and knock it down,  
>My dear Bruder.<p>

_Don't worry West! Big brother East is a commin'!" And with that he floated out the door, his parade of yellow birds following obediently behind. What confuses me is that no one else seems to be bothered by the fact that there is a German flying around on a bird chair and singing an adaption of London Bridge! What is going on here? Before I can think of doing anything I am suddenly swarmed by the yellow birds, their mass numbers making it difficult to escape their suffocating grip. Still, no one in the room is paying me any attention, and Gilbert's bird trail is starting to run out!_

"_G-gilbert! Wait! I-"_

**SLAM**

My eyes snap open in shock. Panic starts to set in when I realized that I'm still being suffocated! "What the hell!"

"Ah!" A familiar voice yelps. "I-I'm sorry, Al! I didn't mean to wake you! T-the door slipped!" That same whispery voice exclaimed in a soft tone. _Wait, I recognize that whispery voice…_

"Matthew!" I exclaimed in relief. "Help me; I have no idea what's trying to choke me! I can't see!"

"E-edgar?" Matthew squeaks in surprise. "What are you doing here? …and… why is Alfred using you like a teddy bear?"

_What?_

Stilling in my attempts to escape, I take in my surroundings. I'm being squeezed by what feel like two (very strong) arms, and my face is being pressed into something broad, warm, and moving… That's when it clicks; Alfred **really** is using me like a teddy bear!

"**Alfred, let me go!"**

"Oh, let me help you Edgar!"

"Alfred!"

And yet, throughout the ordeal were Matthew had to pry me out of Alfred arms, the big lummox continued to sleep on. The lucky bastard!

01230123

Italian:

Fratello= brother

M. O. R. I. = Mori, which is from the verb 'morire' which means 'to die' so 'mori' literally means 'you die'

German:

Bruder= brother

**Please Review!**


	6. Review Replies and Notice

Hey everyone! PickleToast here!

First off, I would like to thank everyone who has read Darker Perspectives and has shown support. Thank you!

Now, I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is that I will not update my chapter for a while. The reason is this: a friend on mine's mother has been having a lot of trouble lately. She's been in and out of the hospital for many months, so I have decided to write her a short story as a get well present. I do not know how long this will take, but I will try to upload Romano's part as soon as I can.

Good news! As a way to thank all the people who have reviewed, I will now acknowledge them by responding to their replies.

First up, our very first reply is from our first reviewer, milesae19!

Dear milesae19: Thank you! We are glad you like it! We had been bantering back and forth some random ideas and they just started to string together as a story, so we decided to write it and share with everyone! I'm sure you have noticed that we have dedicated a chapter to you, that was our way of saying how much we appreciate your review! So, once again, thank you for being our first reviewer! We hope you continue to enjoy Darker Perspectives!

Next is our second reply, from love live life!

Dear love live life: Thank you so much for the review! We will be sure to dedicate a chapter to you as well! And yes, we WILL be sure to update, just for you! XD

Lastly is our third reply, from, surprisingly, confederate usa!

Dear confederate usa: Edgar! When did you get on ? What a surprise! XD All joking aside, we loved the comment, and I (PickleToast) wanted so badly for there to be a reply button, but there wasn't. So I will have to respond here! You had so much written in your comment, but I will try to respond fully, one part at a time, so, here goes : Wow! A marriage proposal? Well, thank you! But I think we would like to finish college first before we think about that. But I'm sure we wouldn't mind a date! XD You are welcome, we had been thinking about how, if Alfred is America, and he had the Civil War, wouldn't he have been split? And so you were born! As for Russia, well who truly knows. So far he thinks you're Alfred. Watch out Eddie! Don't let him mistake you for Union! As for Romano being a main character, first off, no. We are NOT pairing you up with Romano (that's kinda weird.) The reason for him being a main character is simply the fact that the whole story is based around characters that have a 'dark' secret that they keep from their siblings. As for what you do, we won't know till a much later chapter. As for Romano? Just re-read the first sentence in chapter two. You'll get it then. So yeah. As far as any pairings go, Romano will eventually just become a friend for Edgar, that's it. Technically, we don't have any real pairing for Edgar. We want (and by 'we' I mean I, PickleToast) Romano and Prussia to get together~

So there you have it folks! We thank you again for all the support and reviews! I would also like to thank those who have favorite this story.

Now, one last thing. This is in regards to the story I am witting for my friend's mom. I already have the prologue and chapter one done and am starting on chapter two. Here's the question: Should I post it on here too?

Also, should anyone say "yes" then I would like to hold a 'contest' to see who can help me come up with a good title, cause I'm stuck XD

Thank you again for your time and we hope you will bear with me until I can upload again. Thank you!

PickleToast, signing off…for now.


	7. Here Comes Italy

PickleToast: I LIVE! That's right! The Toast of the Pickle is back! Beware! XD Sorry for EXTREMELY late upload. Not only was I busy with my other story, I had summer chemistry classes… which were all about one hour away from my home and all lasted from 5 to 9 PM… so yeah…

ANYWAY! I felt bad about leaving everyone hanging, so here's my chapter! Romano all around~ Enjoy!

ALSO! A ginormous (yes, I do know that may or may not be an actual word, that is up for you to decide XD) thank you to all of Darker Perspective's supporters, including all of you whom have favorite this story, put it on story alert, etc. And another thank you to our most WONDERFUL reviewers: milesae19, love live life, confederate usa, and Warrior orb5! This chapter is dedicated to all of you!

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep doing this? It's on every previous chapter!

0123012301230123

How. DARE. He! How dare Potato Bastard number One interrupt me! How dare he! And on top of that, he made me feel like a sack of said disgusting food item! I HATE potatoes! Tomatoes are so much better! Even fratello agrees! The only potato food I WILL eat is a French Fry…. I guess that means Hamburger Bastard is good for something at least… it does taste fine, it's just all that grease! Gross!

I just went off topic again, dammit! I really hate Mondays. Have I mentioned I hate Mondays? I have? Well good! 'Cause I do hate Mondays….

I was currently trying to vent off some stem by taking a shower. Showers always help me feel better, at least a little. If I were to feel completely better, then there would be murder, and blood, and lots and lots of potato guts… and I mean that literally and figuratively… Tomatoes are better, always.

I sighed again, rinsing my shampoo out of my hair. I brought my own shampoo and cream rinse. The hotel stuff they try to sell off as shampoo is crap. Honestly. It makes my hair look really dry and frizzy, and I. HATE. That. Same with the body soap. It dries out the skin far too much.

But I have to say, the soap here isn't that bad. I would still need to use some lotion, but not as much as I would have had to use if the meeting was scheduled for its normal location. The south here at least has a decent enough soap. But then again, I might be biased on that, seeing as I am Southern Italy, I guess I would prefer the southern locations of any place. I suppose that's also why I can get along well enough with Ireland. Technically he's the 'Republic of Ireland', but geographically? He's SOUTH. As for how I actually know him? That's a story for a very different time, like say, when it's NOT Monday?

With that thought, I turn off the water and grab a towel. I could not hear anything from the room, fratello must have gone out for something, or he's sleeping. I hope it's the second. 'Casue if it was the first, then he's with that damn Potato Bastard again. I don't understand why he likes him! His other friend, whom I have deemed as Polite Bastard, for lack of an actual insult, seems fine to me, if a bit weird. At least he likes pasta. That raises his rank in my book.

Tossing the towel off to the side I quickly put on my underwear and pajama pants, wanting nothing more now then to SLEEP. I open the bathroom door to find that fratello had indeed picked the second option and was sound asleep, cuddling with a pillow.

Finally, peace and quiet. Just what I needed. Dream Land, here I come!

~Dream~

_I am happily tending to my farm that is located behind my house. I have just finished watering the tomatoes and the grain, and my animals have been fed. The cows and goats were happily munching on some grass out in their pasture. I begin humming to myself. It was so peaceful. No bad weather, no Tomato Bastard, no annoying fratelli, no mafia, nothing but me, myself, and my farm. Perfect!_

_ I wipe my brow from sweat and head over to one of my smaller buildings. The one I walk into is the one I use to make pasta, homemade of course. I finished a new batch and hung it up to dry. I walk out, planning to go check on the cattle._

_ However, I now find myself in the hallway of the hotel. What the hell? I look around, trying to figure out what had happened. I look back down the hall to see who I think is the Hamburger Bastard just kind of standing there staring into space. Okay, that's weird… shouldn't he be with the Tea Bastard? Or the Vodka Bastard? Or even with the Hockey Bastard? (Yes, contrary to many popular belief, I actually do know Canada. I just never had a reason to talk to him.) _

_ I was about to walk over and get answers when I heard a voice that I really did not want to hear._

_ "Kesesese! Roma! There you are! My favorite Southern Italian~" What. The. F*** is he doing in MY f***ing dream!_

_ "What are you doing here, you bastard? Get out of MY dream!"_

_ "Aw, don't be like that~ Why don't we sing something, get our minds off of other events? Water under the bridge, right? Let bygones be bygones?" he asked, looking pitifully hopeful._

_ "…Sing? Oh sure, let's sing! THAT'LL surely get my mind off of what happened. Sure, I'll forgive you."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Of course…..NOT!" I'm NOT about to let him off the hook just yet. This is MY dream, no one can save him from me! I start chasing him again. _

_ I kept chasing him through the hotel until we ended up outside, where the bastard promptly tripped and landed in the pool, effectively getting Hungary wet (even I will not ever dare insult her…. She's one crazy bitch! But I guess she's okay, since she's always looked after fratello.) I laughed loudly as she started at the bastard wielding her favorite frying pan. Happy with this turn of events, I turn and walk back inside, humming all the while._

Here Comes Italy, Here Comes Italy

Right up the Roman Lane

Dancing and Prancing all Around

Enjoying the Rain

Church Bells Ringing, Choir Singing

Everyone Happy in Sight

So Come Outside and Sing Along

Italy's Coming Tonight

_ I don't know why I started singing that. I never came up with that. It sounds more like something Feliciano would write. Speaking of which, where is he anyway? He sounds so close I can almost hear him calling me. 'Fratello.'_

_Fratello._

_Fratello._

_Fratello._

_Frate-_

"FRATELLO!"

"Chigiiii!" I jump, startled. I was definitely NOT expecting my fratello to literally jump on me while I was sleeping. After calming down, I gave my _dear_ fratello a half-hearted glare. "Chigi! What was that for! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Ve, mi dispiace fratello! Ma, ma…. I'm hungry and I don't know this area well and I don't want to go alone! Come with me! Please?" I sighed again. Damn those puppy eyes of his…

"Chigi… Fine. I'll come. Just let me get dressed first." I said, giving in. Besides, now that he's mentioned it, I'm hungry too.

"Ve! Grazie fratello!"

"…Say, Feliciano?" I started, as I began to button my shirt.

"Ve, what?"

"What day is it?" Please don't say Monday, please don't say Monday, please don't say Monday, please don't –

"Ve~ It's still Monday!" DAMMIT!

"Fine. Thanks. Alright, let's go." I grabbed the room keys and my wallet and we were out to door and heading down the hall. As soon as I began to think that I could make it out the hotel without any problems, my 'dream' somewhat came true.

"Kesese, THERE you are!"

I have one thing to say. Monday? YOU ARE A BITCH!

"What do you want now?" I yelled, whirling to face the damn albino and his damn chicken. Only to find he brought his damn brother too. This REALLY isn't my day.

"Whoa! Calm down my hissy friend. We were just gunna invite you two along to grab some food!" the chicken chirped in agreement.

"Ve~ Sure!" Dang it fratello! Don't just automatically agree with him!

"Kesesesese! Great!" The four of us starting down the hall again, with me taking the end. I wanted to be nowhere near the Potato Bastards. I was too busy with my thoughts to notice Potato Bastard number Two slow down and start walking next to me. All I did notice, was a hand that wasn't mine that had somehow made its way to my backside.

"Albino. You have five seconds….." He was down the hall in a flash, laughing all the way.

And I was right on his tail.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT!"

0123012301230123

Italian:

Fratello – brother

Fratelli – brothers (plural)

Mi dispiace – I am sorry

Grazie – Thank you

Ma – But

PickleToast: Well, here ya go! I hope you all like it! Sorry for it being rather short, I promise to make the next one longer, honest!

Please Review and comment!

And have a WONDERFUL rest of the summer! Stay tuned~


	8. Plans Going Awry

**DarkinUnderground****: Check me out! I have a name! And another plus, I finally updated!**

**I'm sorry it took so long, thanks to my ADD induced short attention span I lost my obsession with Hetalia, and as a result my drive to update. And then classes started back up and then I was swamped with essays and the like, so there you have it. However, thanks to ****PickleToast****'s many nonsubtle hints and a review that had more motivational power that I needed to get started, and here it is! My chapter!**

**Everyone give a round of applause to Lin-Chan for to helping motivate me! Thanks again!**

**Declaimer: I in no way or form own Hetalia or its respective characters, but I do own this chapters plot and I share joint custody over Edgar with ****PickleToast****. **

**Warnings: Civil War mentions, and a depressed Edgar.**

**O-O-O-O-O**

**Plans Going Awry**

It has been said that even the best lain plan can have its complications. Now, I have no idea who came up this statement, but he (or she, hey, I'm not sexist) sure knew what they were talking about.

For me it isn't so much a question of** if** a plan is going to go awry, but rather a question of **when** said plan is going to blow up in my face.

I'm not exaggerating... More than one plan has literally blown up on my face...multiple times... It took forever for my left eyebrow to grow back! Even to this day my left eyebrow is still thinner than my right one. Alfred had a field day when he found out.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic.

Originally, the plan was for me to wake up earlier than everyone else, sneak my way to Russia's hotel room, and then sneak back out and find somewhere to hide from the other nations... Then make a stop at McDonalds to get Alfred his fast food when they started serving lunch. And then I'd go hide out somewhere else.

If it hasn't already become obvious then it should mention that originally I had (please note I said "had") no intentions of meeting anymore nations. The "bat shit crazy Italian" and albino lunatic with a living peep for a pet already used up what little reserves I have after my run in with a certain Russian. But like I said, my plans have a habit of going horribly wrong. This is why I am now sitting on the floor digging through my duffle bag with a curious Matthew and groggy and half-asleep Alfred watching me hours after I had originally wanted to get up and get this stupid chore over with!

Mondays... Bah! Oh, and it's my birthday too... So, double bah!

"Edgar?" Matthew finally worked up the courage to ask, staring at me with confusion over the top of his glasses. "What are you doing here? N-not that I'm not happy to see you after so long! But... It's just...you don't normally attend these meetings... You don't like social get togethers...period."

I snorted in amusement at this. "I'm not here for the meetin'." _Gah, slipped! Forgot to pronounce the"g" again!  
><em>  
>"O-oh, then why are you here? If you don't mind my asking?"<p>

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Alfred perked up at this. He was curious about my answer too, apparently. Even going so far as to sit up straighter on the bed and join Matthew in watching me squirm under their stares.

I don't like attention... Period! Good or bad!

Trying to shake off the discomfort, I kept my attention on my duffle bag. "I'm here because Alfred wanted to have a family reunion sort of thing."

Matthew looked confused. "A family reunion?"

"Yea," Alfred excitedly cut into the conversation, much to my relief. "It's where the whole family gets together and eats lots of food while catching up with each other! Well, for us it won't be the "whole" family, but close enough! We rarely ever get to see Eddie! It'll be fun!"

While Alfred continued to Matthew in on his "brilliant" plan, I continued to dig around in my bad. I had managed to pull out a clean change of clothes and some other essentials (I even managed to sneak one my backup poison chap-stick container in my pocket), but I still couldn't find... Aha, gotcha!

Grinning triumphantly, I held up the glass case I had been looking for. Only to have Alfred swipe the case from me the second he spotted it.

"Reading glasses?" Alfred asked, giving me a strange look. "What do you need reading glasses for? Besides the obvious. And whatever happened to New York? I thought New York was the only pair of reading glasses you said you would ever own."

"New York is the only pair of reading glasses I own, in fact, you're holding them right now." I grinned evilly at Alfred as he stared at the glass case he was holding in horror.

Giving a high pitched shriek, Alfred gave me a panicky look before throwing the glass case at me (which I caught, thank you very much), and then proceeded to back away from me as fast as he could. He only stopped when his back hit the bed's headboard, which only prompted him to start wiping his hands on the bed's sheets as if he was trying to wipe off something vile.

"Eddie!" He shrieked/whined, giving me an accusing look. "You know I'm not supposed to touch New York! Why didn't you tell that that was New York?! Now we're gonna have to..."

"Enough, Alfred." I groaned, trying not to roll my eyes at his antics. Even though my heart had skip a beat when he had grabbed New York from me. Not that I'd ever admit that I had been worried. "You didn't touch New York, just the glass case. Second, I would have told you that it was New York if you didn't swipe it out of my hands before I could even say anything. Lastly, no, we don't have to go to war because you didn't actually touch New York. Meaning you didn't break the treaty. Why else do you think I carry New York in a glass case?"

As Alfred sighed in relief, Matthew continued to stare at us in bewilderment. He had watched the entire scene in silence, unsure of how to react to our (to him anyway) strange behavior.

"What are you two talking about? How does a pair of reading glasses start a war?"

Glancing at Alfred, I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes when he only shrugged his shoulders at me in response. Well, at least he looked sheepish while doing it I suppose...

Returning my attention to Matthew I tried to explain. "After the Civil War the states were still at each other's throats even with the peace agreement between the humans. And then after President Lincoln..." I couldn't help it, my throat tightened at the mention of his name. Even to this day it hurt.

"**Long live the Confederacy!"**

_Why must you haunt me? Why do you still haunt me? On this day of all days… With that disgusting phrase that implies so much…_

Luckily, Alfred decided to take over after a few minutes of me staring dejectedly into space. "So Eddie and me decided to make our own treaty. One that would reconnect the bond between the north and the south."

I took over from there. "To prove my loyalty to the Union and show that the north and the south were one again I gave Alfred Texas, the southernmost state at that time. Not to mention help Alfred with his sight, it was around that time that we learned that Alfred was nearsighted too. Quite the coincidence, huh?"

Alfred continued from there. "And I gave Eddie New York for the same reason, except for the fact that New York is a northern state and that it was more of a symbolic aspect of American power. I mean come on, Lady Liberty is right there! Oh, and the fact that it was at the heart of the Industrial Age! And like me Eddie was having some trouble with his eyes, except it turns out he's farsighted. Which is why he got reading glasses!"

Matthew stared at us in shock.

"I... I never knew that was where you got Texas, Alfred. I thought you got the glasses from Mexico..." He managed to ask, giving Alfred a stunned look.

I coughed lightly, catching Matthew's attention. "Actually, Mexico originally gave them to Texas, who then gave them to me where I then gave them to Alfred for our treaty."

"I see..."

"Yep," Alfred laughed, looking sheepish. "And since our glasses act as our own personal treaty for the Civil War neither Eddie or me can touch the pair of glasses we gave to the other!"

"Why not?" Matthew asked, confused all over again. _Thanks a lot Alfred..._

"If I were to touch Texas it would be the same as going back on an agreement stated in an actual written treaty... No, wait... Ok, if I were to take back Texas it would be like tearing up our treaty with each other, going back on our alliance and tearing the north and the south apart again. To avoid this Alfred and I don't touch the glasses that we gave as a sign of our alliance." I tried to explain, and feeling as though I had failed miserably. The agreement was understood between Alfred, the states, and myself, trying to get a person outside of the agreement to understand it was proving to be difficult. And complicated. "Does that make any sense?"

"Y-yeah, I believe I understood all that..." Matthew smiled at me weakly, making me sigh in relief. "But I do have a question."

I groaned. _Oh, here it comes._

"Why didn't I hear about this sooner?" He asked, looking a little hurt. "I know I didn't help either of you during the war, but I could have at least helped with the peace treaty between you two. Neither of you wanted anything to do with any of us-nation or otherwise- for a while after that war..."

I laughed despite myself, causing both Alfred and Matthew to look at me in concern. Collecting my things I started towards the bathroom. "Don't take it personally, Matthew. You and the other nations made it perfectly clear that Alfred and I needed to handle the war on our own, and that included the clean-up after the war. So we just thought that we should handle things on our own when it came to the treaty, and as such we didn't think it was important enough to tell the others."

Shrugging my shoulders at the look Matthew was giving me, I quickly retreated to the bathroom. Before I closed the door I faintly heard Matthew say quietly to Alfred. "He still hasn't forgiven us for abandoning him all those years ago, has he?"

Alfred gave no verbal answer.

O-O-O-O-O

I should have seen this coming, really, I should have.

Less than an hour after that little misunderstanding with my comment to Matthew about why we didn't tell others about our glasses as the peace treaty for the Civil War, and Alfred and Matthew are still acting like kicked puppies… Ok, bad example, but it proves my point. And the gnawing guilt isn't exactly helping either. Ugh, why did Alfred and Matthew take my statement as an attack and not a simple statement? All I meant was that I thought that the act of making glasses into a peace treaty wasn't something that other nations would as important information, and that's why Alfred and I didn't tell them. How the heck did Matthew (and Alfred for that matter) take it as an attack?!

Granted, yes, I know for a fact that today is the anniversary of the signing of the Constitution of the Confederate States of America, and I have a habit of being bitter and moody on this day. It's for this reason that no one (not even our family) will celebrate my birthday on this day. Any happy wishes are usually met negatively, resulting in my birthday being celebrated on July 4th with Alfred's. Yes, this does give the impression that I was not happy with our topic of conversation (any mention of the Civil War is usually ill received by me), but I swear I wasn't attacking them! I wasn't…

Groaning in aggravation I absently straightened out Alfred's bomber jacket and readjusted New York on my nose, casually looking at the room numbers on the doors that I passed as I searched for Russia's room number. After the little "episode" in Alfred's hotel room I decided that it was time to get my chores over and done with before I could make another conversation into an awkward stare off between my two older brothers and myself. So, with the excuse of having errands to run and snagging Alfred's bomber jacket on the way out to act as a disguise (I know for a fact that the other nations won't be able to tell the difference between me and Alfred, but my family calls me paranoid for a reason), and fled to the 6th floor of the hotel to find Russia and give him the antidote.

_Anything to take my mind off of the looks on their faces as I left…_

"Edgar!"

Jerking in surprise, I snapped out of my dazed state and turned to where I had heard the voice come from and groaned. Matthew had followed me.

_Can't any of my damn plans go off without a hitch today?!_

Sighing I stopped. Allowing him to catch up to me, only slightly out of breath and sweating profusely.

"How can you wear that thick jacket in this heat?!" He wheezed, giving me an incredulous look. "I had to leave Kumahiro back in the room because I was afraid that he would overheat!"

I couldn't help but blink at him in confusion. "Uhm, because I'm used to it?"

Groaning weakly, he leveled me with an unamused stare. "You could have a heat stroke in that jacket! And the gloves, why on earth are you wearing gloves?!"

Raising an eyebrow in amusement, I leveled Matthew with my own stare. "For your information I don't get heat stroke, my little pact with Pele to have Hawaii join the states made sure of that. I'm always going to feel overheated (_Pele is the Goddess of Volcanoes for Pete's sake_), heck, being overheated is normal for me. As for the jacket and gloves, I'm in disguise as Alfred; I have no wish for the other nations to know about me."

"Why do you need a disguise? No one can tell the difference between me and Alfred, I highly doubt the others would notice that you have sea blue eyes rather than Alfred's sky blue eyes."

Rolling my eyes, I couldn't help but agree with him, but even so, the sarcasm was unneeded.

Taking my silence as an answer Matthew's smug smile wavered slightly. "Look… Edgar, about before…"

I felt my back stiffen at those words; something told me to end the conversation now.

"Let's not..."

"Alfredka, будь ласка! I am in need of your help!"

Before I could fully comprehend what was going on, something grabbed hold of me and proceeded to crush me against their chest. Effectively cutting off my air supply and any cry of surprise I may have uttered.

And for the second time that day I found myself being used as a human sized teddy bear.

O-O-O-O-O

**Translation:**

**будь ласка-please**

**love live life****: You don't know how close to the truth you really are! And as one of the first people to review this story you are very much loved!**

**Milesae19****: Hope you continue to enjoy the upcoming chapters!**

**Warrior Orb5****: Glad you like it so much!**

**Akemi****: My next chapter, definitely my next chapter!**

**Lin-Chan****: I'm glad you like it! And it was your review that got my butt in gear to finally work on my chapter. So, thank you! I needed a little push as motivation. **

**Review please!**


	9. Side Story One

**PickleToast: ****Yo yo yo! What's up? It's been a long while! As I'm sure you all read in the previous chapter, my good friend ****DarkinUnderground**** hadn't updated and I can't do two chapters in a row. **

**Unfortunately, timeline wise, ****DU's**** chapter takes place when Romano and Feliciano are sleeping. Therefore, there really is no way for me to connect a 'Romano chapter' with ****DU's**** at this point in time. **

**DO NOT WORRY! For I have decided to place in side stories for your viewing pleasure! These side stories are stories of their own and will eventually connect to the main storyline. These side stories are simply meant to give a breather in between the main story…..as well as allow me to do whatever I want with other characters! ((No one is safe from my typing hands! Muahaha! XD))**

**Disclaimer: I, PickleToast, do solemnly swear that I do not own any of these characters or Hetalia. I only own the story line. So do enjoy!**

**-S-I-D-E-S-T-O-R-Y-O-N-E-**

It was the middle of May, where one would expect to have bright sunny days and warm weather, to showcase Spring. Ahh, God Bless England, who, instead, decided to be cloudy, rainy, windy, and the temperature changes as fast as one could flip a light switch on and off.

Despite this, Romania couldn't find anything to really complain about. He didn't mind the cloudy weather. It was actually better for him, as the sunlight actually hurt his overly sensitive eyes. Sometimes he hated being 'vampiresque.' It really was a bother at times.

Romania took in a deep breath and smiled, one of his fangs sticking out from his lips. He looked at his watch. "Ah, perfect! Still on time!" he chirped. He was meeting England at his house just outside of London. England had called him a few days ago telling him that he had found an old magic book that he thought Romania would like.

England really was a great friend. All you needed to do was get passed some of his more… quirky behaviors and learn how to maneuver around in a conversation with him. Romania couldn't quite remember when he met England the first time, but that didn't really matter to him. They were friends and he was happy. Romania doesn't have very many friends, so the more the better!

"Come to think of it…." He murmured to himself. "I met Norway through England too."

His mussing soon came to an end as he found himself in front of his favorite (and only) Englishman's door. Knocking loudly, he didn't bother with the doorbell, he said in a sing-song tone, "Ding dong~ It's meeeeee~" He took a step back as he heard footsteps coming to the door. He opened his mouth to greet his blonde friend, only to be met with…well…not a blonde.

The man in front of him was tall, with red hair and green eyes that seemed to burn like acid but shone as emeralds. The man looked slightly annoyed. "Aye, whit are ye doin 'ere?" The man asked, voice heavy with his thick accent. Romania stared as he tried to process the man in front of him.

The man glowered at his silence. "Noo listen 'ere y-"

"You must be Scotland!" Romania interrupted, jumping up slightly as he spoke. His face lit up in happily as his accomplishment of figuring out who it was. "You're England's brother, right?"

The man, Scotland, seemed stunned for a moment before he got back his bearings. "…Aye. Ah am. And who are ye?" he asked, sounding suspicious. Romania couldn't blame him though. He had never met Scotland before and he doubted England ever talked to Scotland about his life, including his friends.

"Hi! I'm Romania!" he chirped. "And before you ask, England's my friend! He asked me to come over because he has a book that he thought I would like to borrow!"

Scotland looked confused. "Whit? Me wee broth has friends?"

Romania frowned. "Of course he does! He probably just doesn't talk about them to you. He mentioned he didn't have a good family relationship with his brothers. Which I find kind of funny. He always complains about you all."

Scotland analyzed Romania for a moment and scoffed. "Yer 'ere fer a book? Weel fine. Coom on in. Me wee broth went to the store fer sometin. Ye can wait 'ere." He said turning around and walking away. Romania beamed and skipped through the door and closed it behind him. He then proceeded to follow the Scotsman into the living room and plopped down on one of the two large cushioned chairs.

Scotland took his seat at the end of the couch and opened a book that was on the table in front of him and continued to read. Romania decided to take this time to study the red head. He had only heard about him from England, and not to be rude, but England was a bit biased, so Romania felt that it would be rude to pass judgment solely based on that.

Scotland's posture was rather lax. He was slouching in his seat, eyes half-lidded as he read the lines from his book. He had one of his legs propped up with the help of the table in front of him (England sure as hell wouldn't like that) and his other leg was crossed over top. He wore a faded navy shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the first few buttons were undone, showing off some of his muscles and a simple silver necklace that Romania couldn't figure out the insignia from where he sat. His pants were a pair a jeans and he had snow white socks.

But what caught Romania's attention the most was his hair. Red, red hair. Ruby red hair. No. No that wasn't quite right. Blood red. Yes. That fit the description much better. It contrasted wonderfully with his green eyes and showcased the silver piercings he had on his ears. Romania didn't know how long he sat there, just staring at that wonderfully colored hair. Thankfully the owner of said hair was able to pull him out of his trance.

"Oi! Quit that leering! Whit do ye think yer even doin?" He spoke harshly, his voice rising somewhat. Romania blinked owlishly before smiling sheepishly like a child being caught taking a cookie from the jar before dinner.

"Sorry. I was admiring your hair." He replied truthfully. Scotland raised an eyebrow at that.

"…Ye were…admiring ma hair?" He looked at the smaller nation oddly. "Why?"

"W-well…" Romania began, face turning pink in embarrassment. "I-it's a nice color! You don't see many people with red hair in my home, if at all. It's such a deep red! It's rather pretty. Did you know that many, many years ago, in my homeland, that it was believed that people with red hair were vampires? Silly isn't it? I mean, a vampire can have any kind of hair color, and I should know! Hmm…maybe that's why there aren't any red heads in my country. That seems kind of prejudiced now that I think about it. I mean, I really like your hair! It's red! Like blood! And I like blood! …because it's red. Like your hair! And…..I'll shut up." He said, sinking back into his chair, face red in utter embarrassment and trying to make himself as small as possible.

Scotland just stared at Romania, not quite sure what to make of that ramble. But, he had to admit. Romania did look rather, dare he say, adorable with his face as red as his long coat he wore. He decided it would just be best to ignore it for now, for the sake of trying to keep the atmosphere from getting really awkward. Instead he went back to his book.

A few more minutes of silence was broken by Romania, whose face had calmed down to just a dusting of pink across his cheeks. "Um…what are you reading?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Hmm?" Scotland looked up at him. "It's Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"Ye mean ye've never even 'eard of Sherlock?" Scotland looked genuinely surprised. "Weel, we can't 'ave that! Cum 'ere!" He sat up straighter and ushered Romania to come sit next to him. Curious, Romania did just that.

Two hours later found England walking in to see his best friend and oldest brother fast asleep on the living room couch. Scotland's head lolled off to the side, his leg once again propped up on the table, one hand on a book which was now laying open on his lap and his other hand was somehow wrapped around Romania's waist.

Romania, on the other hand, was laying completely on the couch, his red and orange star socks showing as his boot lay haphazardly on the floor. He was curled up slightly, with his head was resting on Scotland's shoulder and he had one hand dangling off the couch and the other was resting on his side near Scotland's hand.

England was dumbstruck. "Well now." He began, in a whisper, as he did not wish to wake either of them. "I don't know exactly what I was expecting when I returned, but this certainly wasn't it." After looking at the two for a while longer, he slowly reached for the camera. Heaven be damned if he missed the opportunity to take a picture. For one, it was an adorable scene. Two, this would make for perfect blackmail against his brother.

Once England had finished taking plenty of photos, he quietly left the room, not once hearing his friend's mutterings while he slept. Lord only knows what his Romanian friend dreams about. If he had paid attention, he would've realized that his friend was muttering bits and pieces from Sherlock Holmes in Romanian.

-S-I-D-E-S-T-O-R-Y-O-N-E-

**And done! I appologize for grammar issues and for the beginning sounding really off. Hey, I'm having fun with this!**

**If you all couldn't tell, my favorite Hetalia OTP is ScotlandXRomania ~ Aren't they just adorable together?! Aren't they?! AREN'T THEY?!**

**Ahem! Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this side story. This is actually only part one of side story one. Be on the look out for the second part, "Detective Romania: The Case of the Two Alfreds!"**

**I promise Romano will be back, just as soon as I can actually connect him into the story. Have a great time all, and don't forget to review! It makes ****DarkinUnderground ****update faster! Bye!**


End file.
